L'histoire de Noël de Severus Rogue
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: Je vais vous comptez mon premier Noel avec une personne qui m'est très cher à mon cœur et dont j'aurais voulu partager ma nouvelle joie avec elle.


Voir ma fille aussi heureuse me rappelait des souvenirs que je croyais perdu à jamais. Des souvenirs qui me berçaient à la fois dans le bonheur et qui me transperçaient le cœur telle une épée.

J'avais 10 ans à cette époque et j'aimais par-dessus tout retrouver ma belle rousse sous l'arbre qui dès notre première rencontre devint le nôtre. A cette époque j'étais assez insouciant, j'étais prêt à braver tous les dangers pour la voir même une brève minute.

Lily Evans, ou du moins la Lily de mes souvenirs adorait me taquiner et notre jeu préféré était de jouer à chat.

C'était la première fois que je rencontrais une personne brillante, douce, jolie et surtout doté d'un grand cœur. Elle n'avait pas pris la fuite après m'avoir aperçu, elle ne m'avait pas jugé après notre première rencontre. Cette fille hors du commun avait réussi pendant un bref instant à révéler ce qui avait de mieux en moi. Elle arrivait à desceller ce qui avait de bon dans les gens et à les faire ressortir.

Autant de qualité qu'elle pouvait voir en moi, elle arrivait par je ne savais quel moyen à les apercevoir dans cet infâme James Potter que je haïssais. Même si mes raisons de le haïr étaient aujourd'hui très différentes de celle de l'époque, je ne pouvais m'empêcher au plus profond de moi de le remercier d'avoir réussi là ou MOI j'avais échoué : c'est-à-dire la protéger et surtout … surtout d'effacer les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues roses.

Il s'avérait qu'au fil des années que j'avais été la cause de la plus part de ses chagrins était-ce par fierté ou simplement par idiotie, même avec le recul, je n'arrivais pas savoir ce qu'elle trouvait de bon en moi.

Le noël de mes 10 ans fut l'un des plus merveilleux Noël de ma vie mais aussi l'un des plus effroyables. Moi et elle nous nous entendions à ma plus grande joie super bien. Elle était celle qui me complétait et celle qui me comblait.

Ma vie de famille était des plus catastrophique, mon père se bagarrait souvent avec ma mère à mon sujet et je constatais que ces disputes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes depuis qu'il avait appris pour moi et la magie.

J'avais essayé à travers ses 10 dernières années de faire en sorte qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il soit fier que je sois son fils mais je n'arrivais malheureusement à ne le faire ressentir que de l'horreur, du dégout et de la honte. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais essayé d'attirer son attention mais il me repoussait de plus en plus violemment préférant au final, m'ignorer, oublier qu'il avait un fils.

Voir tous les parents de la classe présent lors des réunions et se bercer dans l'illusion que mon père viendrait pour moi, que je faisais des efforts pour lui, qu'il pourrait être fier de moi avant de me rendre compte lorsque j'étais le seul de la classe à attendre que l'on vienne me chercher, que l'on puisse moi aussi m'aimer un tant soit peu avant de mettre mon sac sur mon épaule et rentrer pour retrouver un père soul endormi devant la télé et un mot de ma mère qui s'excusait mille fois de ne pas avoir pu assister à cet évènement car elle devait travailler pour nourrir sa famille.

Je me disais que je devais avoir l'habitude avec le temps mais mon cœur réagissait toujours de la même façon. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre jetant mon sac contre la porte avant de m'effondrer en pleure sur mon lit et demander ce que j'avais fait de mal.

Même si je ne voulais pas, j'avais appris à détester cet homme de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme.

Ma vie commença à reprendre un sens lorsque je rencontrai Lily Evans, âgée de 10 ans comme moi près du Lac. Elle arrivait à me faire rire et même à me faire avouer mes plus sombres tristesses. Tristesses que j'aurai voulu cacher jusqu'à ma mort.

Elle m'avait en quelque sorte redonné goût à la vie, me faisant moi aussi me sentir aimer et surtout important aux yeux de quelqu'un. J'avais appris à mon tour à la faire rire et surtout sourire dans ses moments de tristesse.

Mais il s'avérait que ce doux et délicieux moment avait apparemment une fin. J'avais voulu dans la protéger des odieuses paroles de sa sœur mais mon action m'avait presque coûté notre amitié. J'avais été très fier de moi en lançant sur Pétunia une horde de feuille tranchante sur elle la faisant fuir, j'abordais un sourire victorieux mais ce doux sourire s'effaça lorsque je vis mon amie venir vers moi et me pousser.

Elle m'avait demandé ce qui m'avait pris d'agir de la sorte, me demandant si j'avais réellement voulu blesser sa sœur la chair de sa chair.

Que devais-je répondre ? Que oui, car elle le méritait ? Au lieu de cela, je me tue la laissant partir loin de moi.

Moi qui au départ avait été doté de bonne intention réussi à la faire pleurer, chose que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire. A la suite de cela, elle refusa de me voir et même de me parler. Elle ne le savait pas mais à travers son geste qui me rendait si malheureux, je me renfermais sur moi-même.

Le jour de Noël, et avec l'accord de ma mère, je partis à sa rencontre. A mes yeux, il était trop tard, je n'y pouvais plus rien. Ce bref instant de bonheur n'avait duré qu'un temps et m'avait suffi pour me faire sentir bien. Pendant un bref instant j'avais pu moi aussi sortir de ce néant infernal pour me laisser bercer par le ciel.

C'était elle qui m'ouvrit la porte, son regard empli de déception m'arrachait le cœur.

- Salut, commençai-je honteux de moi

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Severus ? Demanda-t-elle en colère

- Je suis venu te donner ça et je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais désolé pour l'incident avec Pétunia, dis-je sincèrement

- Et tu crois vraiment que ton stupide cadeau va suffire à te faire pardonner ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement

- J'ai conscience que mon comportement était inqualifiable et impardonnable Lily, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner mais simplement de me croire lorsque je dis que je suis désolé. Dis-je sincèrement. Je … tu es la plus belle chose qui soit arrivé dans ma vie et pour les brefs moments qu'on a passé ensemble, je voulais juste te remercier, dis-je en lui remettant le cadeau

- Lily, appela une voix au loin

- On t'appelle, tu devrais y aller, dis-je avant de tourner les talons.

Alors que je me remettais en route, je sentis qu'on me retint par la manche de ma veste. Je me retournais pour voir mon amie abordait un petit sourire avec un regard mélancolique.

- T'es vraiment stupide Severus ! Dit-elle énervée, ne va pas t'imaginer que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement

- Je … j'ai du mal à comprendre, dis-je confus

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère contre toi qu'on est plus ami ! Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligent que cela, dit-elle alors que des larmes pointaient leurs nez.

- Je croyais, essayai-je de justifier

- T'es vraiment nul Severus, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais compris puisqu'on est ami ! Dit-elle en me regardant furieuse

- Je suis désolée Lily, je ne veux pas te faire pleurer et je ne voulais pas te blesser !

- Arrêtes deux minutes d'agir aussi égoïstement et mets-toi en tête que nous sommes amis et que les amis peuvent tous se pardonner ! Expliqua-t-elle

- C'est bon, dis-je en souriant, j'ai compris alors s'il te plait ne pleure plus !

Elle me regarda en souriant avant d'effacer d'un revers de la main ses larmes. Elle m'invita à entrer avant de me présenter à ses parents.

C'était l'un des Noël les plus merveilleux de ma vie, j'aurais pensé que cet évènement m'aurait servi de leçon mais nullement puisque 7 ans plus tard, je réussis à la perdre définitivement lorsque je rejoignis les mangemorts.

Et treize années plus tard, je partageais à nouveau ce bonheur avec la prunelle de mes yeux, l'enfant que m'avait accordé Merlin. Son passé était moins glorieux que le mien, je ne savais vraiment pas si au final j'allais réussir à lui rendre son sourire mais la voir reprendre espoir en l'humanité et s'accrocher à l'étincelle d'espoir qui animait son cœur me prouvait que j'avais raison de persister dans mes efforts.

La seule chose que m'apprit réellement la Lily de mon enfance était de ne pas baisser les bras et de se battre pour ce que l'on croit. SI j'avais compris cela à l'époque peut-être que tous auraient été différents

- Papa j'ai faim, cria une petite voix qui avait l'air de s'impatienter

- J'arrive, répondis-je en souriant

Même si j'avais voulu encore me livrer sur mon passé, je devais me tourner vers l'avenir et mon avenir m'attendait au salon avec comme qui dirait une faim de loup.

Noël n'était pas une si mauvaise fête après tout, comme quoi ce miracle existe aussi pour moi.

- Papa ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau

Je ne m'attarderais pas, je conclurais ce récit par,

Joyeux Noël et Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Lily, où que tu sois tu restes et resteras à jamais dans mon cœur. Même si j'aurais voulu te le dire bien avant ce jour-là, je t'aime Lily mais désormais cet amour irréel est destiné à ma petite réalité.

C'est avec une larme au coin de l'œil que je referme mon parchemin et pose ma plume avant de partir serrer contre moi mon enfant.

FIN

* * *

_**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à suivre les histoires de "Half-Blood Angel" et "Le journal de Severus"**_

_**J'allais presque oublier le principal : Bon réveillon et Joyeux Noël à vous tous 3 **_

_**A bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure **_


End file.
